


Chosen

by nikkithedead



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkithedead/pseuds/nikkithedead
Summary: Fourteen years after Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg changed the world by giving powers to every girl with the potential power to be a Slayer, the new generation of slayers and watchers must come together to stop the mouth of hell from swallowing the world once more.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This story features original characters set in the Buffy Universe. Whether or not there will be later appearances by canon characters is as of yet to be determined, but I'm sure Buffy herself is at the very least going to be mentioned. Mostly this is just an idea I've had for a while that I wanted to flesh out.

It was a clear night and the air was warm. In another place, or perhaps in another time, it was the sort of night that would’ve been illuminated by the millions of stars shining overhead. But at this place, in this time, it was only the moon that could be seen to hang above, caught steadfast in the endless tar of the night sky.

It should have been a quiet night, a peaceful night in the tiny little suburb called Summerview, but there was a disturbance in the air, a growing angry noise that rustled the neat hedges and disturbed the sleeping suburbanites behind their white picket fences; teenagers.

These particular teenagers were named Lexie Harris and Rose Willberg, and despite the late hour and the town curfew, they headed down Misty Forest Drive blasting music from Rose’s phone. Lexie road on a skateboard and Rose walked beside her, holding up the phone and nodding her head to the beat.

_...when I was fifteen... I liked to start fires... and I drive my parents truck to the jasper store ...things were out of control…_

Glancing at Rose, Lexie grinned somewhat and prepared to do what would surely be an impressive trick to dazzle the girl she was with. She crouched slightly and leaned back on her board, getting rid to flip it under her feet. She pushed off and—

_A flash, eyes in the dark._

_A person._  

—falling to the ground, she scraped her wrists on the pavement, facing turn red as Rose began to clap and cheer for her fumbled trick. She looked around, panicking, but there was no one there. But she hadn’t imagined it… had she... ?

“Nice one, Lex,” Rose said, stopping next to where the other girl had fallen. “Seriously, 10 out of 10.”

“Shut up, that’s obviously not what I was trying to do…”

Rose grinned. “Oh, no, not the trick--you totally botched that—I was referring to the wipe out.” She extended her hand to Lexie and helped to hoist her back up. “That was epic.”

Rolling her eyes, Lexie could not stop herself from staring down the street again, a frown spreading on her face. What had she seen? It had looked like a person—but somehow the sight of them had sent shivers down her spine, like ice falling down her shirt.

Lexie could feel Rose watching her, the smile slipping from her face 

“Hey, are you alright?” Rose asked, her voice softer now. “I mean, that wipe out looked rough but… I thought you were ok…?”

With difficulty, Lexie turned away from the spot where she thought she’d seen someone lurking, and looked back to Rose. “No, no I am. I just… I don’t know. I thought I saw something, I guess.”

Rose frowned. “Like what?”

Lexie shrugged, trying to appear casual but still too unnerved to play it off properly. “Like… a person. They were just… standing there.” She pointed off down the street, feeling stupid for saying anything. “I don’t know why but… it really freaked me out.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Want to go check it out?” She asked, nodding in the direction Lexie had pointed.

“What?” Lexie asked, somewhat disbelieving. “Are you kidding me? No, I don't want to check it out. I want to get the hell out of here, and go home. I want to forget about it while we stay up all night watching cartoons in our pajamas.

The grin was once more upon Rose’s face. “C’mon, it’ll just take a second.”

Grabbing Lexie’s skateboard, Rose took off down the street towards where Lexie had seen the figure. Lexie groaned, staring after her. She loved Rose, she honestly did, but not when she did shit like this. It was almost as if the girl had never seen a horror movie in her life.

Letting out a long, deep-suffering sigh, Lexie slowly rounded the corner, trailing after her girlfriend. However, Rose was nowhere to be seen.

“Rose? Where the hell did you go…”

Somewhere in the distance, the song they had been listening to before on Rose’s phone began to play again. Lexie grimaced.

“C’mon Rose, this isn’t funny anymore!” She cringed slightly, growing even angrier at Rose for making her utter the most cliché horror movie line of all time.

Feeling her heart stop in her chest, Lexie looked up and saw her skateboard rolling towards, with Rose’s cellphone sitting on it. But Rose herself was nowhere to be found.

Wanting to cry, and wanting desperately to run away,  Lexie looked down at the skateboard, panic rooting her to the spot. “Oh shit…”

There was movement, something jumping out from behind a shadowed tree, grabbing her from behind. Lexie let out a terrified scream.

“It’s the Babadook!” Rose screamed, shaking Lexie by her shoulders. “He’s here to make you confront your inner demons, Lex!”

The scream died off in her throat, and Lexie looked at her girlfriend. Her heart raced, and she wondered for a moment if it was always illegal to murder someone, or if there was an exception for when the person really deserved it.  

Breathing slowly, Lexie tried to calm herself down. “Why?” She asked. “Why do this?”

Chuckling to herself, as if she had done something quite witty and hilarious, Rose bent down to pick up her phone from the skateboard. “It was worth it, just to see the look on your face…”

Turning back to Lexie, her breath caught in her throat as horror filled her veins. She dropped her phone against the pavement, the screen shattering upon impact. Somehow, despite the damage, the music played on through the night.

_...when I was sixteen she said to me you have a demon possession..._

 

***

 

In this town, there were whispers. Whispers… about a girl.

It had begun more than ten years ago. No one understood it at first… no one understood it now. It started out as an internet sensation, videos on YouTube, clips and pictures spread through e-mails chains. Eventually the news channels picked it up, and that’s when the world began to take notice. Home videos, dashcam footage, blurry cellphone recordings all began to flood every news outlet around the world, depicting impossible acts.

In Italy a 13 year old girl could bend a steel pipe into the shape of a heart with her bare hands. In China a cheerleader balanced half the pyramid on her arms. Videos came in from Canada, from South Korea, Bangladesh, Pakistan, Mexico—the whole world. No one could find a single thing linking the people who’d seemed to gain superstrength overnight. There was different ages, different races, lived spread out across the globe and had never come in contact with one other. 

There was no apparently connection. Except one.

Without exception, every single one of them was a woman.  

 

***

 

Summerview Secondary School let out out at the end of the day, and kids poured out of the small brick building in droves. Most walked together in groups, two or three of them laughing and pushing each other, joking about their peers and teachers and the idea of doing homework. Among them, one girl walked alone, head down and arms clutching several heavy looking books. Mona Albert didn’t look up at the kids shouting and laughing around her, and it seemed no amount of rambunctious behavior could catch her eye. 

At the corner of the street, a figure in a dark hoodie stood handing out flyers. Mona slowed as she approached her, finally lifting her head to look at her. She recognized the girl from around school, and knew her name was Rose. Rose was desperately shoving flyers into the hands of anyone who came close to her, though most just threw them to the ground or balled them up and tossed them in the garbage once they stepped away. 

“Please, it’s been two days, I don’t know what happened—” Mona heard Rose beg, as she put the flyer in the hands of another girl. 

“Sorry, Rose, I don’t know what you want to me do,” The girl said. Despite her words, Mona saw her put the flyer in the pocket of her worn leather jacket, instead of tossing it away. She walked away, and Mona stared after her for a moment before approaching Rose herself. 

“I’ll take one,” She said, extending a hand to Rose, who smiled gratefully through her tears and passed her a flyer. She pushed up her round glasses on her nose and looked at the flyer. It showed a white girl around her age smiling from underneath the words “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?”The flyer gave some information about the missing Lexie Harris, stating that she had been last seen two nights ago near Misty Forest Drive and Sugar Hill Crescent. 

The wind whipped Mona’s generous natural curls around her head and she brushed the hair off her face before sliding the flyer into one of her books, and heading off down the street. 

Arriving at her home, she headed straight to her bedroom and took a seat at her desk, pulling open a large scrapbook. At the back of it she pasted Lexie Harris’ missing person’s flyer. After smoothing the flyer firmly against the page, she flipped back through it, over the countless news articles and missing person’s flyers she’d collected. This was her 12 th scrapbook so far, and she’d started it only two months ago. The first scrapbook had taken her a year to fill… a year of digging for any information she could find, scrounging the newspapers for any mention of something a miss, wading through internet forums for a bit of news that seemed as if it could be true. Now pieces of the puzzle were practically falling in to her lap, a horrific picture coming together in front of her eyes; the end of the world.

She refused to let that happen, but she couldn’t stop it. Not on her own. 

 

***

 

It was another still, dark night. This time no music or laughter disturbed the air and the silence hung like a fog through the streets. Past midnight a noise cut the silence, pushing the still reserve like a knife. Footsteps sounded against the pavement as army clad feet walked slowly down the street, approaching the corner of Misty Forest Drive and Sugar Hill Crescent. 

Walking slowly, but with purpose, a girl in a worn leather jacket appeared from the shadows, taking in the still surroundings. 

Corie Sun was somewhat sullen Chinese girl with a penchant for wearing too much dark eye make up. At school she was not known for making friends, or caring much at all about whatever it was her classmates got up to. If anyone could see her now, they’d probably have a hell of time wondering what she was doing there in the first place. 

Unless, of course, they already knew her secret. 

Corie glanced over her shoulder for a moment, before crouching down on the ground, and reaching out to touch a few broken pieces of glass: the remains of Rose’s cellphone. She frowned. 

A noise from the bushes caused the Corie to look up sharply, her long dark hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned her head, her eyes narrowing. She straightened up quickly and stomped over to the bushes, reaching a hand in and pulling someone out by their collar. 

“Okay, okay wait a second—!” Mona cried, squirming out of the girl’s grip. 

“Why were you following me?” Coriedemanded. 

Holding up her hands in front of her, as if to proclaim innocence, Mona sputtered “I’m not a vampire, I swear!”

For a moment, Corie looked surprised. Then she chuckled. “Yeah, no shit. No vampire would have ever been as _loud_ as you were. They’re better at the whole stalking thing.”

Mona frowned, and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “I wasn’t loud,” She said. “And I wasn’t stalking you! I just wanted to talk.”

“Then why hide in the bushes?” Corie asked, picking a leaf off of Mona’s shoulder. 

Mona felt her face heat up and she squared her shoulders. “I... well, I did want to talk to you. But then I wanted to see what you were going to do…”

Corie shook her head, looking off down the street. “There's nothing to do. I don't even know why I…” She trailed off. “Forget it.

Putting her hands in her pockets, the girl turns and walks off down the street. Mona rushed after her. “Wait! What about Lexie? What about the others? We have to find them, we have to—” 

Stopping in her tracks, the Corie turned and glared at Mona. “First, there's no ‘we.’ I don't know who the hell you are, and you don't know who the hell I am so—”

“I know who you are,” Mona interrupted. She stared determinedly at her until the other girl turned away once more, breaking her gaze. She resumed her walking.

“Right,” She muttered. “I think we had P.E together last year… you’re Ramona, right?”

“Mona, and yes we did have P.E but that’s not what I meant.” Mona had to jog slightly to keep with with Corie’s wide gate. “People talk, and in a small town like this, word gets around.”

Smirking, Corie shook her head. “Oh yeah? The word about what?”

“About a girl,” Mona said. “Saving people. Fighting monsters, rescuing people in danger.

The smirk slipped off Corie’s face. “You've got the wrong girl.”

Mona stopped walking and fixed Corie with a piercing gaze. "Into every generation a slayer is born,” Mona recited. Slowly, Corie stopped as well. “One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness."

Rolling her eyes, Corie turned back to look at the girl pestering her. “Haven't you seen the news? That whole ‘chosen one’ thing has been put to sleep. Now it's more like... the chosen 1.3 million.”

“And you're one of them.” Mona said simply. 

Corie looked away, but did not deny it. “Yeah, well, I didn't ask to be, okay?”

Mona stepped towards her. “They said you were chosen.” She said quietly. “They didn't say you got to chose.” 

Glaring once more, Corie gritted her teeth and sighed. “What do you want, watcher?”

Mona paused. “...Do you know what a Hellmouth is?”


End file.
